Change
by ToKeepFromGoingUnder
Summary: Changes are happening in the office and in there personal lives... A new woman friend... tearing Cal and Gillian apart?
1. Change

**A/N: YAY! A new story! Let me know what you think... idk... if u like it let me know... if not then DEFINITELY let me know so i dont continue ^.^**

Cal looked at the ground and shook his head. He took a deep breath and looked at Foster. "No." He said to her firmly.

"It is my decision Cal." She said to him, "Get out of my way."

"He hurt you!" He yelled at her. "He lied to you!"

"If I want to go back to Alec then I will. If you don't move out of my way I will call the police." She threatened.

He kept his spot and stared at her. "I won't let you do something so stupid."

She walked up to him and got in his face. He took a deep breath of nervousness. His bottom lip trembled but he stood up straighter and he looked her in the eye. "Move." He shook his head in determination. She stared at him for a second and then slapped him. He brought his hand to his face but stayed where he was. She turned and walked away from him. "That is not the only door in my house, Cal." She said. She knew it was, but he didn't. She walked off to some imaginary door that wasn't really there. He ran after her and she let out a small laugh and ran through her kitchen. She ran around him and out the door. She was soon in her car and drove away as she saw him run outside yelling. She couldn't hear him and she didn't want to.

Cal walked to his car and drove to the office. "So?" Torres asked as he walked in.

"She's going." He whispered. He walked into his office and shut and locked the door. He took a deep breath and looked around. "DAMNIT!" He yelled. He threw all the files off his desk and he kicked his chair, causing it to fall and break. "GOSH!" He yelled, punching the wall, making a big hole. He was now panting in pure fury.

Torres and Loker stood outside of the door and listened to his little rampage. Loker looked at Torres and scrunched his face up, "What do we do?" He asked her.

She shrugged and put her ear to the door. "He's gonna hurt himself..." She whispered.

"I say we let him calm down... then maybe you could talk to him?" Loker asked her with a smile.

"Well... I am not going in there is he is pissed like that." She said to him.

"Well I'm not..." He said.

She shrugged and walked away. "Call Foster?" She asked him before he could ask her what to do.

He bit his lip and pulled out his phone... he dialed her number.

"Hello?" She asked on the other end.

Loker nervously opened his mouth but nothing came out.

"Hello?" She asked again.

He hung up and put his phone back in his pocket. He walked to Cal's office and knocked on the door.

"Who the hell is it?" Cal yelled. Loker shook his head and walked away.

"Wimp." Torres said with a alugh as he walked by her. He mimicked her in a high pitched voice then walked to the break room.

.:.

"Hello Alec." Foster said to him, walking into his house, but staying far away.

"Gillian." He said with a smile walking towards her.

She shook her head and said, "Alec... why?"

"I never wanted to breaak up with you in the first place." He told her, stopping half way through the living room.

"You cheated on me." She reminded him.

"The drugs..." He said to her.

"No. I will not give you a second chance if you cannot take the blame." She said to him.

"Okay..." He whispered. "I take all of the blame for what happened. I was clean and I ruined it. Then I started cheating on you with my sponsor. And... and Cal caught me. And I shouldn't have been doing it in the first place..."

"I always loved it when you rambled." She said with a smile. She walked up to him and grabbed his hand.

He looked at with a look of shame. "I bet Cal is pissed..." He whispered.

"Yeah well... this is my life... not his." She said.


	2. Would You Go With Me

**A/N: So did ya like it? Here's another chapter... if u havent already check out my story Taken!**

Cal punched the wall again, leaving another hole. He fell onto his couch and held his now bloody hand.

Loker slowly and quietly knocked on the door.

"WHAT?" Cal yelled.

"Uh... it's Loker..." Eli stuttered.

"Well... what the hell do you want?" Cal asked madly, standing up and shaking the blood off of his hand.

"Do... do you want to talk?" He asked, hoping he wouldn't.

"Why the hell would I want to talk to you? He asked.

"Right..." Loker whispered... walking away.

.:.

"Monday?" Alec asked Gillian with a smile.

"Yes..." She said smiling back. They quickly hugged and he dissapeared into his car. She sighed and walked to hers. She drove straight to the office and immediately found Torres, "How much damage?"

"He broke his chair, computer, and T.V. Um, he put two holes in the wall... I think he is currently treating his wounded hand." She said with a nod and then continued with her work.

Gillian took a deep breath and then walked to the break room. She found him sitting at a table, cleaning out his bloody knuckles. "Cal..." She whispered.

"What?" He asked, keeping his eyes on what he was doing.

"Do you need help?" She asked.

"Not from you." He replied madly.

"I know that... that you aren't happy." She said staring at her feet.

"I'm pissed." He said throwing the disinfectant wipe into the trash. He ran his hand through his hair and turned towards her. "He doesn't love you." He then stood up and walked past her.

She grabbed his arm and pulled him back, "This is my decision and I will do what I want." She whispered into his ear.

"Just don't do something you might regret." He said walking away.

She grabbed his hand and examined it, "Oh my gosh Cal. What did you do?" She asked him. Many layers of the skin had been torn off his knuckles.

"The wall and I had a fight." He said yanking his hand away and walking out of the room.

Gillian sighed and watched him walk away.

She looked at the ground and them followed him into his office. She examined the wall where she found the two holes. She could see right through to the other room. "This is just lovely. I am guessing that the wall won." She said with a smile.

He stood up and walked over to her, "Goodbye." He then walked out of his office and drove home.

Gillian played his voice over and over again in her head. Just the simple goodbye meant so much more then him going home. He was saying goodbye. He was telling her to say goodbye to all their happy conversations. He was telling her to say goodbye to going to lunch together. He was telling her to say goodbye to all the jokes he made with her. He was telling her to say goodbye to his brilliant smile. He was telling her to say goodbye to him, because he couldn't wait for her forever. She sighed and walked out of his office. She ran into Torres who didn't say anything. She just pulled Foster into a hug, "He loves you." Torres told her. Foster pulled away and looked at her. "Oh come on... don't act like you didn't know." She said.

"I guess it's too late anyway..." She mumbled.

"If you are going back to Alec, then yes, yes it is. Alec treated you like shit, but you can't get over him. You can't let it go." Torres patted her shoulder then walked away.

Gillian stared at the door to Cal's office. "Do you really love me?" She asked him, even though he had gone home. She could hear his voice saying goodbye once again.

.:.

"Well... Mrs. Smarty Pants..." Cal said as Emily treated his wound.

"I'm married?" She asked with a smile.

"Ow." He said to her madly. He grimaced under the sting. "Who's the lucky man? Dick?"

She pushed the wipe that caused the sting deeper into his cut.

"OW!" He said madly, pushing her hand away. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Oh my gosh I know!" She said excited, now wrapping his hand up.

"What?" He asked her, "Do I want to know?"

"Of course you do. You," A big smile spread across her face. "could sing to her."

He stared at her as if she was kidding and she was about to say something better. Once he discovered she was serious he shook his head, "One. I have a horrible voice. Two. What song would fit this kind of situation?"

"Oh my gosh! Have you ever heard the song by Josh Turner called Would You Go With Me? That is the cutest song ever... it would be perfect." She said.

"Country music? Who knew you were into that..." He mumbled.

"Apparently you didn't." She said with a big smile. "I will be right back." She ran up to her room and grabbed a CD. She ran back downstairs into the kitchen. She put it into the CD player and waited. "Ok listen..." She found the song and let it play:

_Would you go with me if we rolled down streets of fire_

_Would you hold onto me tighter as the summer sun got higher_

_If we rolled from town to town and never shut it down_

Cal mimicked how deep his voice went. "Shhh..." Emily hissed.

_Would you go with me if we were lost in feilds of clover_

_Would we walk even closer until the trip was over_

_And would it be okay if I didn't know the way_

"Shhh... here comes the chorus." She said with a big smile. Cal rolled his eyes and then closed them, listening.

_If I gave you my hand would you take it_

_And make me the happiest man in the world_

_If I told you my heart couldn't beat one more minute_

_Without you girl..._

_Would you accompany me to the edge of the sea_

_Let me know if you're really a dream_

_I love you so_

_So would you go with me?_

Emily looked at Cal with a huge smile. She stopped the song and waited. "Well?" She asked him. "I love this song so you better watch what you say."

He squinted and looked at her. He bit his lip. "Well... it's a great song and..."

"That exactly how you feel about Gillian." She said finished his sentence.

He nodded his head in defeat, "I couldn't sing to save my life, Em."

"But... if you sang this to her it would save your life." She said.

"You need to stop watching Oprah." He said with a smile, taking a bit out of a cookie.

Emily shrugged and took the cookie from him and ate it. She stuck her tongue out and walked away, "Think about it dad."

**A/N: Well? By the way... i freaking LOVE the song Would You Go With Me by Josh Turner... so um... LISTEN TO IT! Yea yea its country but its awesome! so cute... shoudl he sing it to her?**


	3. Lucky

**A/N: Sorry it took so long... EEK... i hope you enoy this one! **

"Well...?" Emily asked, walking into the living room, finding him half asleep on the couch.

"I am going to go beat up Alec." He announced, standing up.

"Um... no your not." Emily said, grabbing his arm and pulling him back down, "Sing to her!" She said with a big smile.

Cal reluctantly sat back down. He shook his head and stared at the warm brown carpet. He sighed then looked at Emily, "I am not going to let her do this."

"Dad... did you ever thing that maybe she wants this?"Emily asked him, sitting next to him on the couch.

"Well... it isn't the right thing for her and you know it." He said.

"Well... I don't THINK that it's the right thing... but that is really her choice dad..." She said biting her lip.

.:.

"Alec..." Gillian whispered, watching him walk into the resturaunt. She walked over to him and gave him a big hug.

"Thank you so much, Gillian. For giving me a second chance..." He said with a big smile on his face.

Gillian nodded and sat down. "So, how have you been?" She asked, lighening the mood.

"Great." He waved a waiter over and said, "Um, could I please get and Iced Tea?"

"Yes sir." The waiter said, writing it down. "And you?" He asked Gillian.

"Um, a Diet Coke." She whispered, staring at the beautiful center piece.

"Alright... I will be back in a moment... here are some menus." The waiter said. He set down two menus, bowed, then left.

Alec nodded with a smile and picked up a menu. "Hmmm... Shrimp Cocktail?" He asked aloud.

Gillian picked up her own and searched through it. "Yummm... Parmesan Chiken... my favorite." She said with a big smile, setting the menu down she thanked the waiater and took her Diet Coke. "I would like the Parmesan Chicken please."

"Of course." The waiter said. He turned to Alec and waited.

"The same." Alec whispered.

Gillian smiled and looked at him, "Why did you decide to come back?" She asked him.

"Huh?" He asked her, taking a sip of his iced tea.

"Why did you come back? Why did you decide you wanted me?" She asked him.

"Oh..." He mumbled, setting the cup down, "Gillian... I don't know what the hell I was thinking when I cheated on you. I was a jerk. I was taking you for granted. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I treated you like crap." He said sadly, "I loved you then and I still love you now."

Gillian looked off into the distance and thought about what he said. "I still love you Alec." She said with a small smile.

"Really because I was-"

"Excuse me for a minute." Gillian said standing up.

"Oh, of course." He said with a smile.

She walked away, out of his site and smiled as she walked up to Cal who was sitting at a table on the other side of the restuaraunt. "What the hell are you doing here? Who the hell do you think you are?" She asked smacking him.

He frowned and held his cheek. "I wanted to go out for dinner. I had no clue you would be here." He leaned back in his chair, balancing himself on the two back legs of the chair.

"Cal... leave." She said firmly.

"Um, this is a public place..." He said, pretending to think.

"Cal... If you do anything to interfere with my realtionship with Alec-"

"So it's a relationship now?" He asked her nervously.

"Cal-" She threatened.

"Gillian, you are attracting unwanted attention." He said, cutting her off. He was trying to joke. He was trying to keep the conversation light because he kenw if he let his feelings go it would be emotional and intense. He didn't want that.

"This is not a joke." She said to him. She looked around and sat down next to him.

He raised his eyebrows witha big smile, "How are ya, love?"

She looked at him and shook her head with a frown. "You don't get it do you?"

"Get wot?" He asked. Whenever he got nervous, his British accent seemed to really show.

"This is improtant to me and you are acting like it's nothing." She said, trying to act like his irresistable accent was nothing.

"I'm tryin to protect ya..." He said to her, leaning over the table and looking at her.

She shook her head, and placed her hands on his shoulders, pushing him away. "Don't do this Cal." She said madly.

"Wot?" He asked her, sitting back once again.

"Don't try to talk me out of it." She said standing up. She started to walk away but he grabbed her hand.

"Gillian." She loved the way her name rolled off his lips. "Just... don't make a mistake." He let go of her hand and she walked away.

"I'm sorry." She said to Alec, sitting down across from him and looking at the food, "Yum." She said with abbig smile. She grabbed her napkin and laid it in her lap, she grabbed her knife and fork and began to cut up her food.

"No no... it's okay." Alec said, taking a bit of his own food. He looked at her with a nervous smile and sighed. "I know that Cal hates me... he always has. It's okay. I guess big brother doesn't approve..." He whispered.

"Well... it isn't big brother's decision." She said with a small smile.

Alec smied and looked at her. "Do you know how lucky I am?" He asked her.

She shook her head with a smile and waited for and answer.

"Any man who had you would spend all the time he had... with you. But I was a total idiot. I took advantage of you. But you still came back to me. I am so... lucky." He said with a gasp. "I had never really relized that before." He stood up and walked over to her. He pulled her up from her chair and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips.

She kissed him back and pulled away with a huge smile. She shook her head and said, "I'm not that special." After she said that she got a text. She smiled and pulled outher phone it was from Cal and it read: Yes you are. She looked aver to where he was. He smiled and stood up, walking away.

**A/N: Ummm... what did ya think? I am going to be taking a break from this tory because for some weird reason I thought i would start this story while i was in the middle of another one... so i will finish this one once i finish that one... while you are waiting read my other story... Taken... i hope ya like it... LEAVE REVIEWS!**


	4. Gives You Hell

**A/n: wow... i like read the last couple sentences... HORRIBLE grammar and spelling lol sorry... im glad you all liked it... im taking a little break from my other story so I figured I could work on this one ^.^**

Gillian smile slightly and set the phone down. She turned the smile into a big one and looked at Alec. He smiled back and they both sat down.

"So where were you?" He asked her.

She hated to lie, but she replied, "I was seeing one of my patients... they are doing well." She made a fake smile and took a bite of her food.

Alec smiled back and nodded, "It's really great... what you do." He said to her.

"What are you talking about?"

"You talked to depressed and just, creepy kids all the time and you are still always happy." He said, with a look of curiousity on his face, "How do you do it?"

"Well... it's just exciting to help people. I love knowing that they can get on with there lives and be happy. That makes me happy. And during the sessions when they are all depressed and 'just creepy'," She said with a laugh and brought her fingers up to make quotations, "I am happy because I know that they will eventually be happy and go on with their lives."

Alec let out a laugh and looked at his watch, "11:00 already?" He asked.

"Time passes when you're having fun." Gillian said with a smile.

"Can we get a check please?" Alec asked a waiter that was walking by.

"Of course." The waiter said with a bow.

"Why do they bow? It's kind of weird..." Gillian asked with a laugh.

"I dunno..." Alec said watching the waiter walk into the kitchen.

.:.

Cal sat on a bench outside as they finished their dinner. He sat back as Gillian walked out and found her car. She smiled at Alec and waved as she drove off. Cal stood up as Alec walked out side. He grabbed the neck of his shirt and pulled him to the side. "Cal... don't do this." He mumbled, struggling to get away. Cal continued to drag him until they were in a dark alley. He stopped and let go of Alec. Alec began to walk away but Cal simply shook his head, "What do you..." Alec began to ask but was cut off by Cal's fist to his face. Alec let out a grunt as he fell to the ground. He began to search for his broken glasses. Cal kicked them to the side and pulled Alec back up.

"Now you listen and you listen good because I am not going to repeat myself." Cal said quickly, holding Alec's face just inches from his own.

"Okay...?" Alec mumbled, still a little shoked from the punch.

"You gave Gillian hell." Cal said madly. "You do NOT deserve her. She is an amazing person and I don't know why the hell she took you back but you better treat her right this time." Cal said.

"Well... big brother..." Alec made a small smile, "I got her back and she still loves me. She can't get over me... interestin, eh?" Alec asked with a cocky smile. "I absolutely hate you... and when you see me with her... I hope it gives you hell." He said, pushing Cal away. Cal shook his head and went for another punch but Alec caught his hand this time. "Now, now Cal. That's no way to treat your co-workers boyfriend is it?" He asked with a laugh. He walked past Cal, then stopped and turned around. He threw a fist at Cal's face and knocked him to the ground. "Payback." He said simply walking away.

Cal spit out some blood from his mouth and sat up against the wall. He sighed and stood all the way up. He wiped the blood from his busted lip and grabbed Alec's glasses. He cracked them in half ad threw them in a dumpster. He sighed as he walked to his car. He got in and started it up. He found his phone and opened it up. He was surprised to see a text from Gillian: Thanks... but I have a boyfriend. The smile disappeared from Cal's face. He sighed and threw his phone onto the passenger seat.

.:.

"Sup, Dad?" Emily asked as he walked inside.

"Nothin..." He mumbled.

"Where were you?"

"Nowhere..." He dragged himself into the living room and fell onto the couch.

"Wow... you look so happy..." Emily said sarcastically. She walked into the living room and fell down beside him. She put her head on his shoulder and whispered, "Are ya gonna tell me?"

"Nope..." He said, turning his head to look at her. He kissed her forehead and then quickly jumped up to she fell. He let out a chuckle and waled into the kitchen, "What did you have for dinner?" He asked, opening up the fridge.

"Pizza..." She mumbled, getting up from the ground. She walked over and stood next to him. She gave him a shove and took his spot, right in the middle of the fridge. She held the doors and leaned back. "I ate it all though..."" She whispered as he let out a chuckle and walked back. He gave her a push and when she didn't budge he picked her up and threw her onto the couch. "AH!" She screamed as she fell onto the couch. He shrugged and walked back to the fridge. He grabbed a microwave dinner and began to cook it.

"I say we go all out tomorrow. We never have good dinners... I feel like a hobo." He mumbled as the microwave beeped.

"Wow Dad... you look like a hobo so I guess it's okay... Do hobo's usually have bloody lips?" She asked him. She had finally found a way to fit it into the conversation.

"I don't know... I'm not a hobo so-"

"Dad, how did that happen?" She asked, cutting him off.

"I fell." He lied.

"No you didn't. Did you go after Alec?"

"He needed to be straightened out." Cal whispered, taking a bite of his cheap spaghetti.

"And now you have a bloody lip? Wow... that worked out for you." She said with a giggle.

"Oh shutup." He said, bumping into her as he he walked into the living room.

**A/N: Idk if you've noticed... but ive been naming the chapters after songs i like or just songs ^.^... tehe.. im sneaky! lol so let me knwo what you think! LEAVE REVIEWS!**


	5. Just the Way You Are

**A/N: I hope y'all liked the last one! I havent gotten any comments yet but oh well**

Gillian let out a sigh as she put her hair behind her ear, and let then let it fall out again. She began to hum a sog as she pulled on some bracelets and put a necklace on. She felt someone take the end of the necklace and clip it. Expecting that it was Alec she turned around with a laugh and laid her hands on Cal's chest. "Oh..." She mumbled, stepping away.

He looked at the ground and kicked a fake rock. He sighed and turned around and walked out of her office.

She sighed as he quietly walked out. She finished putting on her jewelry and found Alec waiting outside, talking to Heidi. "Hey..." She muttered. She could see Cal in the door of his office.

He bit his lip and watched them hug. He had been in love with this woman ever since he saw her. Even when they were both married. He knew that one day they would be together. When Zoe divorced him he knew he was getting closer. And when she divorced Alec, he thought it was fate. Keyword... thought. They were both single and looking. They should have gotten together. He should have cut to the chase and asked her out. He should have been a real man and made a move. But no... now he was alone and watching the love of his life hug the exact man that had broken her heart just a month or two ago. How the hell did this guy get her BACK when Cal couldn't even manage to get her... He cleared his throat to stop their kissing.

"Oh, um..." Gillian said, pulling away. She smiled and whispered, "You can go out... I'll be out in a sec."

"Alright." Alec said with a big smile. He walked outside and started the car.

Gillian walked over to Cal and moved her hair a bit, "How do I look?" She asked with a smile.

"Don't change... you look amazing just the way you are." He whispered.

"That's so corny." Gillian said with a big smile.

Cal sighed and turned around. He walked into his office and shut the door.

Gillian rolled her eyes and walked outside to Alec. "Gillian?" Heidi asked, before she walked out.

"Yea what's up?" She asked turning around.

"Do you really want to take Alec back?" She asked her nervously.

Gillian sighed, "I want to give him a second chance..." She whispered.

"What about Cal? You never him a chance... not even one." Heidi said quielty, making sure that Cal couldn't hear.

"Cal doesn't love me. He is just making up a reason so I won't go to Alec. You know that if hhe really loved me I would be in his arms right now." Gillian said.

"Then why aren't you? He does love you!" Heidi insisted.

"He isn't over Zoe yet. Do you see the look in his eyes every time he sees her?" Gillian asked. Heidi shook her head and Foster walked out.

Heidi sighed and went back to her work.

.:.

"So what was that about?" Alec asked, nodding towards Heidi.

"Nothing." Gillian said, buckling her seat belt, "Where are we going?" She asked.

"Um... I was thinking Olive Garden? Is that cool?" He asked her with a smile.

"Of course." She whispered. She wanted to do something fun... maybe go see a movie or something, but she wasn't going to complain... she never did.

.:.

Cal sighed and took a seat on his couch. Oh how he wanted her. He wanted her right now. He wanted her in his arms. He wanted her in the seat right next to his. He wanted her hand in his. He wanted her lips on his. He wanted her smile directed to him. He wanted to be the reason of her happiness. He never was though. He always seemed to be the reason she was down. He never seemed to be happy. And apparetly it was his fault she was always sad. He didn't like the feeling. He didn't like the way he felt when Loker told him he was the reason for her sadness. He didn't like the way Loker told him that she wasn't going to wait forever. Cal knew she wasn't... but he could never find the right time. Besides... she would say no... he knew it.

"Come in..." He said as a response to the knock at the door.

"She just left with Alec!" A raging Torres said. Cal simply nodded and she yelled, "You are okay with that?" Cal nodded again. "Oh come on!"

"What do you want me to do Torres?" He yelled. She stepped back, unexpecting his loud voice.

"Tell her you love her!" Torres said.

"But I don't!" He yelled back. He bit his lip the second it came out.

"What the hell are you talking about Cal?" Torres asked, becoming confused.

"That's not what I meant..." He mumbled.

"What did you mean?"

"I... I don't know..." He mumbled sadly. He truely didn't know. It just came out the second she yelled at him. "It just came out..." He mumbled.

"What does that mean?" Torres asked, sitting down next to him. He shrugged ad she whispered, "Do you really love her?"

"Of course I do." He snapped at her.

"Right." She said reminding herself.

**A/N: I LOVE the song Just the Way You Are by Bruno Mars... so cute! please leave comments!**


	6. Always Midnight

**A/N: im glad ya'll liked the last one! your comments made me happy!**

Cal sighed as he watched Gillian walk in with Alec. He watched as they kissed and she walked to her office. He stood up and walked out of his office and found hers. When he walked in she let out a little scream and clapped her hands. He chuckled and asked, "What are you so excited about?"

"Our date tomorrow!" She had a huge smile and was skipping around, cleaning up her office.

Cal stared at the ground for a momant and then whispered, "You're really happy with him aren't you?"

Gillian stopped and looked over at him. She slowly walked over and laid her hand on his chest. She nodded and said, "Yes I am Cal. We have been together for 2 months now and he hasn't cancelled one date. He hasn't mysteriously left the house. He hasn't done anything wrong. He has really cleaned up."

Cal nodded and slipped away from her hand. He walked out with a sigh. She let her hand fall and went back to tidying up her room.

.:.

"Logger please." He mumbled, sitting at the bar.

"Yes sir." The man mumbled, making Cal's drink.

A beautiful girl walked up and took a seat. "Just a beer please."

"On me." Cal said with a weak smile.

"Oh, thank you." She said smiling back.

"We're all going through something right?" He asked her hoping to get her to say her problem.

"Break up after 3 years..." She said sadly, "You?"

"I... guess you could call it a break up... She doesn't really know I love her..." He mumbled, taking a drink.

"Oh... That's not the first time I have heard that." She said with a smile, sipping her beer. "My name is Ella... Well Isabella but I hate that name." She said with a little laugh.

Cal let out a chuckle and whispered, "Hmmm... I like Isabella... but if you'd rather I called you Ella..." He said with a shrug. "My name is Cal... Well Calvin but I hate that name." He said with a laugh.

"Hmmm... I like Calvin... but if you'd rather I called you Cal..." She shrugged and laughed.

"Yes I would rather you called me Cal." He said, finishing off his drink. He set it down and nodded. The man behind the counter grabbed it and refilled it.

"Well ok, Cal, tell her."

"She's dating."

"Hmmm... quite a dilemma?"

Cal nodded. "I have for the longest time, but I just... can't find the right time and now she has gotten back together with her husband and they just divorced like 5 months ago and she has been with him for 2 months and I just can't the right time and now it's about to be too late because she loves him..." He said.

"Although I don't know you very well... you're cute when you babble..." Ella said with a laugh.

Cal let his head dropped and he turned it to look at her. "How about we go somewhere nice... not this dump?" He asked, sitting up.

"Sounds good." She said with a smile. She grabbed her purse and walked out with him. She ignored her car and followed him to his. "Where?" She asked.

"I dunno..." He said with a smile. He got into his car and started it up. She got in and buckled her seat belt.

.:.

"So what's the word?" Emily asked as Cal walked in with a big smile.

"I met someone." He said, walking to the kitchen and grabbing a beer.

"Oh really? A lady person?" Emily asked.

"Yes, a lady person..." He said, walking to Emily and sitting down next to her in the living room.

"What her name? What's she like? Is she pretty?" Emily asked him quickly.

"Ella... she's very nice and funny... she is beautiful." He said with one eyebrow raised as he thought.

"Good enough for me." She said with a laugh.

.:.

"I am so happy we were able to figure this out, Gillian." Alec said with a smile.

"How many times have you told me that?"

"12?" He guessed.

Gillian smiled and let her head fall onto his shoulder and he fingers trace the wrinkles of his shirt. He wrapped his arm around her should and kissed her head. "I love you..." He whispered.

She hesistated for a moment, a picture of Cal flashing through her head, she pushed it away and whispered, "I love you too..."

"I was worried." He said with a chuckle.

"About what?" She asked, picking her head up to look at him.

"You feeling's for me."

Gillian laughed and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. She could feel his lips twist up into a smile. She leaned away and he held her hand. "Alec... what made you change your mind?"

"Those beautiful eyes." He said with a smile, looking at her deep greyish blue eyes.

She smiled back and patted his stomach, "What made you change your mind?" He asked her.

"Those dorky glasses." She said with a laugh, "They're so sexy." She said giving him a playful punch in the arm. Suddenely another picture of Cal in his dorky glasses flashed through her mind. _Stop thinking about him, Gillian! _She yelled at herself.

"Why thank you. I would have to agree." He said, picking up his head with pride. Gillian laughed and sat back, leaning on Alec.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, "I am never going to let you go again." He whispered.

.:.

"Tonight?" Cal asked into his phone. Emily smiled as he made plans with Ella. "I will see you then." Cal said, hanging up.

"I love the name Ella. It's so simple yet so pretty." Emily said with a big smile. She took a seat at the counter and asked, "So what's it like? Being with her?" Emily asked curiously.

"You know that feeling? When you stay up really late? Til like...midnight? You get all excited and stuff because your up late?" He asked her,

"Sure." Emily said, not really sure what he was getting at.

"Well... when I'm with her... it's always midnight." He said with a small smile.

"That is so cute dad." Emily said, with a big smile,"So what are you guy's doing tonight?"

"We are going to see a movie." He said, leaning on the counter across from her.

"Which one?" Emily asked as if he should have already told her.

"Ummm... its called like, Devil? Or something? She wanted something scary." He said with a smile.

"Awesome!" Emily said, "She is going to get scared and practically jump into your arms!"

Cal smiled and nodded, "I guess so... We are adults though, Emily..." He said. "We don't get scared like you and Dick do." He said with a laugh.

"Rick! Gosh... you do that on purpose..." She mumbled

"Yes I do!" He said with a laugh.

"Just let me know how it goes." She said walking upstairs.

"Uh huh." He said with a smile. He walked out and found his car. He quickly drove to the movie theater and waited. He ended up falling asleep.

.:.

Ella smiled as she hung up the phone. She ran upstairs and found a pair of jeans and nice shirt. She put on some make up and some jewelry and ran downstairs. She looked at the clock and slouched as she saw the time, "1 more hour?" She asked aloud. She shook her head and patiently found something to watch on TV. She excitedly jumped up after her show ended. She checked her hair one last time and ran outside to her car. She jumped in and hurriedly drove to the movie theater. She looked for a parking spot and parked next to Cal's car. She jumped out and looked through the window. She laughed when she saw his closed eyes and his chest steadily rising and falling. She watched him sleep for a couple minutes and then abruptly began pounding on the window.

"WHA!" He screamed as he jumped from his seat. He started to calm down as he saw Ella's back because she was hunched over in laughter. He opened the door quickly cuasing it to bump into her. He laughed as she fell.

**A/N: I hoped yall liked this one (HA im so country) i really like the song Always Midnight by Pat Monahan... you all should listen to it! its soooooooo good... LEAVE REVIEWS!**


	7. Love Story

**A/N: Ok... i really wanted to get to one of my ideas so i have to kinda speed through time! So its like 3 months later... nothing has changed... Cal is still going out with Ella and they are very happy together... 3 months... BUT EMily still hasnt gotten a chance to meet her (Yes i know... weird lol)... um Foster and Alec are still together... 5 months... SO yea... lol... MAKE SURE YOU UNDERSTAND THAT IT IS ABOUT 3 MONTHS INTO THE FUTURE! ENJOY!**

Cal smiled as Ella walked into the office. "I'm glad your back," He whispered, pulling her into a hug and kissing her.

"Glad to be back." She said, kissing him back.

"3 week work trips suck." He said, kissing her again.

"Yes they do, but Florida was really nice... you should have come with me." She said with a smile.

"Emily..." He mumbled.

"I still need to meet her." Ella said, smiling. She began to kiss him again.

"I really missed that." Cal said between kisses.

Foster cleared her throat as she walked into the front hallway.

"Sorry..." Cal muttered, pulling away from Ella but keeping her hand in his.

"You must be Ella." Foster said with a fake smile, she stuck out her hand.

"Um, yes... And you are... Gillian?" She asked with a smile. She took Foster's hand and shook it.

"Yea." Foster said, now turning her attention to Cal.

"Huh?" He asked with big eyes.

Gillian smiled and sighed, "I need to talk to you."

"Ok...? Talk." He said.

"Alone." Foster whispered.

Cal looked at Ella and she nodded, "Yea... um... go ahead."

"Wot?" He asked once they got into his office, his accent thick again.

Gillian sighed at his unresistable accent... it just made him better. "I don't like her."

"You jus' met 'er." He said with a laugh.

"Well... I just don't..."

"Well I don't like Alec, but your still wif 'im." He nervously sat back on his desk.

Gillian wished he would stop with the accent... she wished he could turn it off, because it was really hard to get mad at him already, but the accent just adds to it. "That's different." She whispered, staring at the ground.

"Oh really? So... I hate Alec... and you can still be wif 'im... and you hate Ella but I can't be wif 'er? So you can have a boyfriend... but I can't 'ave a girlfriend?" He asked her madly.

"I just... can't stand seeing you with her! You are so much happier when you come into the office... whenever I see you you are so much happier than normal..." She mumbled.

"And that's a bad thing?" He asked her confused.

"YES!" She yelled.

"WHY?" He yelled back.

"Because it should be ME who is making you that happy... not her..." Foster whispered, biting her lip. "I still love you Cal."

He stared at her in disbelief. He began to shake his head. "No." Cal said madly, "Don't do this to me now. I waited for... too long in my opinion... and now I get a beautiful girlfriend and you JUST now decide you want me?" He asked her, "No... that's not fair." He shook his head and walked back into the hallway. He gave Ella a kiss and they walked away.

Gillian sighed and watched him walk away. She stared at the ground and silently let a tear fall. Her phone bgan to ring so she took a deep breath and answered it. "Dr. Foster."

"Hey baby! It's Alec... I thought we should go do something today." Alec said happily on the other end.

"Uh... Sure... what did you have in mind?" She asked him nervoulsy.

"I dunno... I just want to get out of my office." He said with a laugh.

"Kay..." Foster mumbled.

"Is there a problem?" Alec asked confused.

"Of course not..." She whispered. "Cal and I got in a fight." She said, deciding she would tell him.

"Right..." Alec said. Foster could hear the anger in his voice.

"It's nothing Alec." Foster assured him. She heard the click of him hanging up on the other end.

.:.

Cal smiled and gave Ella a hug, "So what was going on in there?" Ella asked him.

"Nothing. Gilian was just being... difficult..." He whispered with a smile.

"I will take your word for it." She said, smiling back. "So what is planned for tonight?" She asked him quietly.

"I actually made plans with my daughter..." He mumbled.

"Oh my gosh... I still haven't met her Cal. Three months and I haven't met your daughter... that's messed up." She said with a laugh.

"I suppose so..." Cal said, smiling, "Alright... come to my house around 6:00?"

"Awesome." She said, walking to her car.

"See you then!" He called, getting into his own car. His phone began to ring and he looked at the caller ID, "Alec?" He asked, picking up the phone.

"Hey what's up man?" Alec asked him.

Cal frowned, not really sure what was going on. "Nothing... you?" He asked him suspiciously.

"I really need to talk to you." He said.

"Alright... meet me in ten minutes." Cal said.

.:.

Cal looked around as he walked into the empty bar. There was a woman at the counter, making drinks, "Logger." Cal said, taking a seat. He looked around patiently as Alec walked into the door. "What's your game?" Cal asked as he walked in.

"No game. I just need to talk to you." Alec said with a smile.

"Talk."

"Why don't we take it outside?"

"Why don't we stay right here?" Cal asked him.

"You hurt Gillian. You got in a fight with her! She told me!" Alec said to Cal madly.

"I didn't do anything." Cal said, just as mad.

"Oh yeah right... you are always causing trouble!"

"You don't know the whole story!" Cal said with fury.

"Then why don't you fill me in? I don't see why you always have to be a pain for her! I don't see why you always have to cause trouble!" Alec began yelling. The waiter at the bar happily sat back and watched them argue.

"She said that she still loved me!" Cal screamed.

"That's a lie! She said that there was nothing going on between you two anymore! She said that you never got together! In my opinion... it's your fault. You should have taken her when you had the chance but now she is my girlfriend and you need to back off!" Alec yelled back.

"She still loves me..." Cal mumbled. He wasn't really listening earlier when he and Foster were fighting. He wasn't really sure what she was saying but now he was. _She still loves me! _He told himself happily.

"No she doesn't..." Alec said. He stood up and walked out of the bar.

Cal sighed and stared at the door. He pulled out his phone and dialed Foster. "Hey it's Cal." He said after she picked up.

"Cal... I'm sorry about earlier..." She mumbled.

"No... I feel-"

"I didn't mean it." She said, cutting him off. "I was just stuck in the moment... it felt like the right thing to say... I thought that I still loved you, but I don't. I am just jealous I guess. But i am so happy to see you happy. Quite a love story hey?" She said with a laugh. "I have to go. I'm happy to get things cleared up." She laughed and then hung up.

"The same way..." Cal mumbled, finishing his sentence. He hung up and threw his phone to the ground.

**A/N: OOOOOHHHHHH... so what did ya think? I have BIG plans fer this story... BIG plans! please LEAVE COMMETNS! And if u didnt read the A/N up there... this is about three months later since the last chapter! So yea... ill get the next one up soon!**


	8. I'm Right Here

**A/N: i hoped you liked the last one! Leave plenty of reveiws... they dont even have to be long... just a simple 'good job' or 'that chapter realy sucked' ^.^... i will have you know tht i REALLY like long chapters... but short ones are okay as well**

"Emily... this is Ella." Cal said with a huge smile as they shook hands.

"It's really nice to meet you Emily. I have been looking forward to this moment for a long time." Ella said.

"The pleasure is all mine... my dad won't sut up about you. I had to meet you." Emily said with a alugh. Cal glared at her for a moment.

"Enuf 'a this..." He said, his accent becoming thick from his nervousness.

"I love how obvious it is when you are nervous dad." Emily said with a laughed along with her and they sat at the table.

"Yum, spaghetti." Ella said, getting herself some.

Emily smiled and served some up for herself. "Delicious... did you cook this dad?"

"Ha... of course not." Cal said, making them both laugh. "I bought it." He smiled and then t ook a bite. "Yum... actually we can pretend I did cook it." He said witha smile.

"Um, dad..." Emily asked.

"Yes?"

"Rick and I were wanting to go to a movie tomorrow..." Emily said with a weak smile.

"Oh... so you ask me when I am in a good mood eh?" Cal asked her smiling.

She nodded and patiently waited.

"Yes, but he has to come here first so I can talk to him." Cal said, taking another bite.

"Yes! Thankyou!" Emily said excitedly.

.:.

Gillian tightly held Alec's hand as they walked through the gates of the carnival. "Oh I am so excited!" She said happily.

Alec laughed and ran with her to the first ride.

"Your such a child." Gillian said with a laugh. They got in line for the ferris wheel and she nervously held his arm. "I hate heights."

"Don't worry... I'm right here baby!" Alec said witha smile. Gillian laughed and slowly walked onto the seat with him.

.:.

She awoke in a dark room. She looked around, waiting for the light to come. Nothing. She nervously glanced around, trying to get her eyes adjusted to the darkness. She put her hands on the cold cement floor, and pushed herself up. She began walking, and eventually found a hard cement wall. She could hear a quiet mumble on the other side of the thick wall. It was obviously a man but she couldn't tell if anyone else was there. She silently tip-toed around the cold room. She ran her hands agaisnt the wall until one of them got caught on a door handle. She slowly tried to turn it but it was locked. She raised her hands and continued walking, hoping to find a light switch. This attempt failed. She slowly slid down down to the ground and hid her face in her legs. "Why me?" She cried. She took a deep breath and squinted, looking throughout the room. "Hello? Is anybody there?" She asked, scared. "AH!" She screamed as a rat scurried over her leg. "Gross..." She mumbled, flicking it away.

.:.

Cal stretched and pounded to the alarm clock silent. He sighed and stood up. He pulled on a shirt and slipped into some jeans. He quickly ran down the stairs and greeted Emily at the table. "Pancakes?" He asked happily.

"Yep!" Emily said, putting some on a plate for him.

"What's the occasion?" He asked her, drenching his pancakes in syrup.

"Calm down with the syrup dad." Emily said with a laugh. "Nothing special... I just had some extra time."

"Sweet." Cal said, finished off his pancakes. He walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. "Love ya babe." He gave her a kiss on the forehead and walked out. "I will see you and Rick later!"

"You got it right!" Emily said excitedly.

Cal laughed and walked out to his car. He rolled his shoulders and he jumped in and started the car.

.:.

Gillian looked out the window and watched the cars pass silently. She sighed and stood up, getting out of her soft and comfortable bed. She put on a dress and walked downstairs. She grabbed a bowl of cereal and ate it while watching the news. She put the stuff away and slipped on her heals. She quietly walked out to her car and drove to work.

She smiled when she saw Cal's car in the lot. She jumped out and walked inside to find a Cal frantically running around. "Cal! What's going on?"

"Torres! Where is she?" He asked madly, checking all of the offices once again.

"Calm down... her alarm clock may have just not worked or something." Foster said, trying her best to calm him.

"She is always here before me!" He said worriedly.

"Just chill... wait like an hour or so."

"This has never happened before..." He told her frantically.

"Wow Cal... I don't see why you are freaking out. This is the first time. There's a first time for everything." She rolled her eyes and walked to her office.

He sighed and looked around again. He bit his lip and walked to his office.

.:.

She saw beam of light creep into the room as a door opened. Nobody walked through and no sounds were made. She slowly crawled to get a better veiw of the door. She looked around the large cement room now that there was light. She could see graffiti all along the walls. Nothing really interesting. Just pictures and letters. She tried to put them together but she was dizzy. She picked herself up and stumbled over to a wall. She looked up and saw the sillouhette of a man. "H-Hello?" She stuttered.

"Hello Ria Torres." The man said with a smile.

**A/N: Enjoy! i dont have time to name it now but i will later LEAVE REVIEWS!**


	9. Stay Gone

**A/N: Gosh i feel so bad for all my suckish grammar and spelling... im really sorry my peeps... i hope you can still understand it ^.^ i just type way too fast lol... im trying to get better :D Sorry if u dont like the whole 'torres gone' thing but i needed a way to pull her and loker into this and i have a great idea so just bare with me**

Cal patiently waited for an hour and when Torres didn't show he walked to Gillian's office. "She isn't here. I am going to go find her."

Gillian sighed and walked after him. She grabbed his arm and spun him around. "Why do you always have to be the hero?" She asked him with a frown.

"I'm not a hero..."

"Yea... we all know that." Gillian said coldly.

"What the hell did I do wrong?" He asked her, confused.

"Just... leave it alone. She is fine." She said. She shut her door and turned around and walked into her office.

Cal frowned and stared at the closed door for a minute. He ran a hand through his hair and walked back to his office. "Hey babe..." He whispered into his phone. She hadn't picked up but he decided he would leave a message. "I am going out of town for about a week or so. I need to get some things sorted out. I love you so much and I will call you every night." He smiled at the thought of her vioce. "Call me back when you get this." He quietly shut his phone and walked out of the office. He found his car and quickly drove home. He wasn't sure where he was going exactly, but he needed to know who he really loved. he had had feelings for Gillian for the longest time but Ella meant so much to him. She saved him from the pain of seeing Gillian with Alec. He had to leave... he needed to think and he couldn't do that around the three people he loved the most. "Hey Em." He said , walking inside his house. "I have to go on a business trip... I will be back in about a week." He smiled andran upstairs, not waiting for her reply. He grabbed a couple pairs of jeans and several shirts. He threw them into a duffle bag and ran back downstairs. He pulled Emily into a hug and kissed her forehead. "The movie is off with you and Rick... Sorry but this is on such short notice. I love ya." He made a weak smile and walked out to his car. He locked the door but didn't start the car. he hesitated for a moment and then pulled out his phone. He began flipping through the pictures of he and Ella. She looked so happy... He set the phone down and drove away. He didn't care where he was going. He just drove and took turns at random. He knew he would be able to find his way back eventually.

.:.

Gillian shook her head and walked to her desk. She opened her phone and looked at pictures of her and Alec. She decided she would surprise him. A smile spread across her face as she walked out to her car. She drove to his house, for that is where he said he would be today. She slolwy and quietly pulled into the drive way. She silently got out of the car and shut the door. She crept up the sidewalk and came to his door. "Hey!" She said happily barging into the house. Her eyes widened as she looked at Alec who was making out with a woman on the couch. "Alec?" He had just noticed she'd come in. His jaw dropped and he jumped up from the couch.

"Gillian..." He whispered, walking over to her.

She shook her head and held in the tears. "Why did I even give you another chance? I should have known!" She yelled at him.

"It's not what it looks like!" He insisted.

"I don't see how it could look like something else. I couldn't mistake this. You were making out with her! Alec... we are through and I never want to see your face again." She said madly turning around.

"Gillian... wait." He said grabbing her arm and pulling her back.

"NO! Just... leave me alone!" She yelled, slapping him. He held his cheek as she walked out.

"I'm leaving." He whispered to the other woman.

"What?" She asked.

"I'm moving away. I can't be in this town any more. I know she will get with him... she is going to get with Cal and I can't watch that." Alec said, grabbing a couple of bags and running outside.

The woman sat on the couch. It was all happening so fast. She had no idea what was going on. She stood up and walked outside. Alec was already in the car and driving away. She sighed and walked to her car and drove home.

/

Gillian wiped her eyes as she drove back to the office. She walked in to see a frantic Lokrr this time. "Where is Torres?" He asked her.

"I don't know!" She yelled. She ran into her office and let the tears fall.

Loker bit his lip and looked around more. He had called her several times with no luck.

.:.

"Why did you take me? I mean really... what did I do?"

"Oh I was bored." The man said to Torres with a huge smile.

"And out of all the people in the world... you picked me?" She asked him with a frown.

"Yes. Oh and by the way... my name is Joey... but I prefer you call me Big Man." Joey said, laughing.

Torres made a fake smile and leaned against the wall. "What are you planning to do?" She asked him, smoothly.

"Hmm... I'm not gonna hurt you, but it's fun to make all your friends think that I will." Joey said walking around the room. "Does this place look creepy to you? Cause that's what I was goin for..." He whispered.

"Sure..." Torres guessed.

"Liar." Joey laughed and walked out. "Are ya hungry? We got some soup... tomato..." He said witha nod.

"Sure."

"Alrighty then..."

.:.

Cal pulled into a motel parking lot in Clarksville, Tennessee. He looked around and jumped out of his car. He walked into the motel and grimaced at the strong country music. "Just for me." He said to the man at the counter.

"Right... that will be 50 bucks a night."

"That's crap!" Cal said amazed. "How can you get people to pay that much?" The man just stared at him and Cal whispered. "Whatever..." He took the key and walked down the hall. He walked into the small room. He threw his bags on the bed and laid his computer on the desk. He laid down on the bed, exhausted. His eyes were just falling into sleep when his phone rang. He looked at Caller ID and saw Ella's picture. He smiled and answered. "Hey!"

"Hey! What are you thinking? You can't just leave, Cal..." She whispered.

"Well I did and I will be back soon... I just need to think..." He replied.

"Where are you?"

"Tennessee..." He said quietly.

"How did you get all the way to Tennessee? That's a 15 hour drive!" She said susprised.

"Yeah well... I made it in about 8 hours. I like to speed." He smiled and laid against the headboard on the bed.

"Gosh Cal... " She said with a small laugh.

"Wha?"

"Nothing... you're just so weird."

"Thanks? I gotta go... Long drive... need sleep." He laughed and blew a kiss into the phone. He hung up and pulled off his shirt and pants and just went to bed in his boxers.

.:.

Alec woke up as the plane landed. He got out as quickly as possible and rented a car. He found his brother's house and and walked inside. "Hey Sky..." He mumbled to his brother that was sprawled out on the couch, watching TV.

"Hey baby brother." Skylar said, jumping up from the couch. He ran over to Alec and gave him a big hug. "What brings you to my man cave?"

"I needed a place to go..."

"Ahh... I see..." Skylar said, walking back to the couch. "The game is on."

"I gotta make a call first." Alec said, walking into the kitchen and pulling out his phone. He dialed Gillians number and let out the breath he was holding when she picked up.

"What do you want Alec." She asked madly.

"Another chance."

He could hear her sigh and ask, "Where are you?"

"Nevada."

"Then just stay there Alec. It's better this way." She whispered. He could hear the hurt in her voice.

"Gillian-"

"Just... stay gone." She said sadly. She didn't wait for him to speak. She hung up and went back to sorting through files.

Alec dropped the phone on the counter and walked into the living room to find Skylar asleep, almost falling off of the couch. Alec kicked him and he awoke, "Lady problems?" Sky asked.

Alec nodded and took a seat next to him.

.:.

Gillian looked at the time and gasped. She walked out to the hallway to find all the lights off and only her car in the parking lot. She quietly walked out to her car and drove home. She hadn't seen or heard from Cal all day. She desperately wanted to call him but she knew it was too late. She would see him tomorrow morning.

.:.

Cal awoke and looked at the pictures of he and Ella again on his phone. "She loves me... she REALLY loves me..." He whispered. He was absolutely amazed. "And I love her..." He told himself. He jumped up from the bed and decided he was already ready to go home. He gave the man at the counter $50. He found his car and drove home quickly with a huge smile, stuck on his face.

.:.

Gillian woke up and stared at the picture on her bedside table. She set it down, hiding Alec's face. She decided that she would not cry over Alec today. She would stay strong and tlak to Cal like a civilzed person. _Cal is not single. Remember that Gillian. He isn't single. _She told herslef as she did her usual morning routine. She was soon driving to work and was now worried when she didn't see Torres. "She would have called if she was sick right?" She asked Loker, totally forgetting about Cal.

"Yea! She was taken... kidnapped."

"Let's not go that far." Gillian said, trying to calm him. "Where is Cal?"

"I dunno... he wasn't here... he hasn't been here... since yesterday."

"Ask Ella?"

Loker shrugged and opened up his phone. "Hey where is Cal?"

"He said he was going on a trip... why?" She said plainly.

"Nothing... Torred is gone and we weren't sure if they were together or something..."

"Oh... well I don't think that she is with him."

"Alright thanks..." Loker said, haning up. He shook his head and glanced around the office. "File a missing person?"

"Well it has been 24 hours... let's do it." Foster said, now pulling out her own phone.

.:.

Cal knew what he was doing. He had discovered what he went on a trip to discover. He was excited when he finally made it to the office. He was exhausted but he couldn't wait to tell Gillian what he had discovered. It was now 3:00 in the afternoon and he knew they would all be in. He walked into the office and found Gillian sitting in the cafe area. He walked up to her and she stood up. "Where have you been?" She asked worriedly.

"On a spiritual journey," He joked.

"Seriously Cal."

"I am totally serious... and I found out something very improtant."

"Where is Ella?"

"She doesn't know I am back yet but I need a woman's opinion on something." He said, the huge smile just as brilliant as it always was.

Gillian melted under his touch. His hand was on her shoulder. She knew this was important. "G-Go ahead..." she stuttered.

"It's about Ella."

"What about her?" Gillian asked excitedly. _Is he going to break up with her?_

"I am going to ask her to marry me." He said. She didn't think his smile could get any bigger, but it did.

**A/N: O. M. G! hehe... so what do you think? tht was a LONG chapta... lol... leave reviews pretty please... and Oh my gosh i LOVE the song Stay Gone by Jimmy Wayne! its so good lol... LISTEN TO IT! so what do u think of Alec and Gillian? HUUUUH?**


	10. So Small

Gillian stared at him in amazement. "What?" She said, finally speaking.

"I am going to ask Isabella to marry me!" He said excitedly throwing his hands into the air.

"T-That's great." Gillian mumbled.

"What's the problem?" He asked her, a frown beginning to form on his face. She laid a hand on his chest and lightly rubbed it. She bit her lip and looked up at him. "Out with it." He said with a small smile.

"You're really happy with her aren't you?" Gillian asked, remembering when he had asked her this about Alec.

Cal remembered as well. He looked into her deep blue eyes. Those big cute little eyes that made him melt every time he looked right into them. "Yes I am." He said, mostly reassuring himself.

"Then I am ecstatic for you." Gillian said with a genuine smile.

"So you think she will say yes?" Cal asked, running a hand through his hair, causing it to spike up in different places.

She smiled and went to patting his back down, "Of course she will." She mumbled with a laugh, running her hands through his hair.

He wrapped her in a hug and whispered. "Thank you so much! I am going to bring her to some fancy restaurant and I will propose and it will be great!"

"That's amazing..." She smiled and looked down at her finger... imagining his ring on it.

"So how are you and Alec?" He asked, leaning against the wall.

She had decided to leave that alone. She didn't want to tell him, but now that the question was out in the open she knew she had to. "I caught him... cheating.. again." She whispered, staring at the ground.

Cal looked at her with sympathetic eyes. "T-That... really sucks..." He mumbled. "How? What did he say? What did...?"

"I walked in on him... I was going to surprise him and he was at his house... with her... He left... he just said it wasn't what it looked like and then he left. Nevada... He called and I told him to stay there... to just stay gone." She looked at Cal with sad eyes and sighed.

"Told you..." He smiled ad wrapped her into a hug. "I'm really sorry... I would go talk some sense into him but I can't really go to Nevada right now." She wrapped her arms around his strong body and held onto him. He kissed her head and tried to push away but she clutched to him as if she would die. "Hey... it's okay..." He whispered. She began to cry and he grimaced. "Don't cry... I'm not good with criers..." He whispered, laughing a bit.

"I can't believe I fell for that..." She whispered through tears. She buried her face in his chest and took a deep breath.

"He is just a jerk... and he's good. I don't know what the hell he was thinking but it's okay. I promise." He gave her a small squeeze and ran a hand through her hair.

"How can you? Your life is perfect right now! You have a beautiful woman who loves you and is about to be your fiancee!" She practically screamed into him.

He frowned and sighed. What was he supposed to say? She was right. "I am here for you."

"Cal..."

"Huh?" He asked hopefully.

"I don't want you to marry her." Gillian finally admitted.

"Why not?" He asked her. He knew the answer but he wanted her to tell him.

"Because I don't want to see you get hurt like Zoe hurt you." She whispered. She knew it wasn't the real answer and so did he but she just couldn't say it.

"I don't want to hurt anyone but I can be hurt... It's okay... I have people in my life like you and Emily... I know that you love me and will always be here for my, but I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to be the reason for your tears-"

"Well you are right now!" She yelled, She said. "You know what matter's the most?" He shrugged. "Love... it just makes everything else seem so small..." She whispered. He looked at her... waiting for her to say something else. "I love you Cal." She said, finally telling the truth.

He stared at her. He knew she would say it eventually. He knew that she did. He could see it in her eyes. He held her body that was tiny compared to his. He knew that all he ever needed was right there. He knew that he was searching and searching but what he really needed was right in front of him. "I never got over you Gillian."

_Cal smiled as Gillian walked into his office. "Hey babe." He said with a smile, standing up. He walked up to her and wrapped her in a hug and gave her a big kiss on the lips. His smile dissapeared when he saw the seriousness in her eyes._

_"Cal... I love you but..."_

_"But what?" He asked her worriedly._

_"This isn't working... Not with the science... Not with the relationship... we can't do both..." She whispered._

_"Then I can quit! I can move to a different job! I will get a new job... as long as I can stay with you..." He whispered with sincerity._

_She shook her head and said. "No. Cal... we need to break up..."_

_"No we don't. Please Gillian... is it someone else? Who did you meet?" He saw the flash of worry on her face, "What's his name?" Cal asked her madly._

_She looked at the ground. "It's not important..."_

_"It is to me! I want to know who took you away from me. I want to know who stole you from me!" He insisted._

_"It's too late..."_

_"No it isn't! What is the problem? I can change! Just... please don't do this Gillian." He begged._

_She had never seen him so open. He had never taken his mask off but now he just looked so sad and vulnerable. She knew she couldn't go back... not now. "Sorry Cal... I can't be with you any more." She gave him a quick kiss and walked out of the office._

_Cal silently watched her leave. He walked deeper into his office and fell onto the couch._

_.:. (Couple months later.)_

_"This is Alec, Cal." Gillian said with a smile, introducing her boyfriend._

_Cal nodded but ignored Alec's hand._

_"I'll catch up with you in a bit." She said to Alec. He walked outside and she turned to Cal. "I'm sorry..."_

_"I'm over you Gillian... I'm done... I can see that it's over and you have moved on. So have I." He smiled and walked out._

She looked up at him and whispered, "I never got over you... Alec was a coverup. I needed someone to keep me away. Marry her Cal." She said with a confident smile. "She is an amazing woman and she deserves you. Marry her and be happy with her." She knew she would regret the decision. But she knew it would make him happy. She would enver be enough for him. She wanted him to be with some one who deserved him. She didnt think that she deserved him.

Cal was surprised by her response. "I love you Gillian." He wrapped her in a nother hug and then walked out. He pulled out his phone and called Ella. "Hey can you meet me at the park by the fountain in about an hour?" He asked.

He quicky drove home and walked into his house. "Emily... would you like Ella as a mother?" He asked.

"OH MY GOSH!" She screamed excitedly. "YES! Marry her!" She yelled jumping into his arms.

"Good." He said, laughing. He walked into the living room and began digging through and old drawer. He found a small velvet box and opened it up, revealing a beautiful small ring. He sighed and put the ring back.

"Are you going to use grandmas?" Emily asked, walking up to him.

"No." He said, sliding the door shut. He found the engagement ring that he ahd givent to Zoe and picked it up. It was still as big and beautiful as ever. He slipped it into his pocket and turned to Emily. "I will be back in an hou or so."

A big smile spread across Emily's face. "I am so happy dad!: She gave him another hug and waved him off.

.:.

He quietly strolled into the park and found a bench by the water fountain. He put his hands deep into his pocket and put the ring on his finger and spun it around. He stood up when he saw Ella walk into the small area. "Hey."

"What's the rush?" She asked, giving him a hug. "How was the trip?"

"Perfect." He whispered, getting down on one knee.

"Oh my gosh." Ella said, bringing her hands to her mouth.

"Isabella Marie Carter... Will you marry me?" He slowly opened the box with the little ring. He looked up at her with a huge smile. He could feel the tensity of the people surrounding them, waiting for her to answer.

"Yes!" She said. He jumped up and swooped her into a hug, picking her up. She held his face in her hands and kissed him. They heard the people around surround them in applause.

**A/N: DONT WORRY CALLIAN FANS! I know it seems like a fail, but it isnt over... TRUST ME! Its my story lol... seriously... i have something BIG planned... what did ya think of the flashback? LEAVE REVEIWS**


	11. Fuck You

**A/N: tonights episode was good one! I wont say anything cuz i kno some of you havent seen it yet... LOL ENJOY! **

Cal smiled as she pulled away from the kiss. They held hands as they walked back to his car, filled with joy.

.:.

Loker had called Torres' number at least 20 times now. "Where the hell would she be Dr. Foster?" He asked her, pacing in the hallway.

"Calm down Eli. It's okay... I'm sure she had a surprise trip or something." She assured him.

He shook his head and said, "I am going to find her."

.:.

Torres laid against the wall lazely. "How are they supposed to find me? They don't know anything..." She whispered to Joey.

"Hmmm... You are really boring you know that?" He said with a laugh.

"Thanks?" She said uncomfortably. "I don't see what you are getting out of this... Jail time?"

"Hmmm... you're right... do ya think if I let ya go now I wouldn't go to jail?" He asked her hopefully.

"I can say it was a mistake... I walked in and you got scared and wanted to make sure I wasn't trying to pull anything." She said with a big smile.

He raised his lip, thinking about it. "Alright... you can leave..." He mumbled.

"Storm chasing... I heard that's fun." She said, standing up.

"I'll keep that in mind." He said, laughing. He waved her goodbye.

She sighed as she walked out. What was that all about? He just randomly took her and then randomly decided to let her go? Weirdo... She walked down the streets of DC and took in the aroma of all the food carts. She bought a hotdog and happily ate it. She confusedly walked back to the office. She had no idea what to think. Who does that? She knew that she needed a good conversation with Loker. He always had the answer. She wasn't going to tell him that, though. Ever.

.:.

Eli continued to pace because Foster wouldn't let him go. They had told the police and that was all they could do. Where was he going to go anyway. He stared at the door as he walked, hoping to see her walk in. When she did he ran to her in amazement and picked her up in a hug. "Whoa! Loker..." she said, hugging him back.

"I was worried sick about you! Where have you been?" He quickly asked her, being sure to hold onto her hand.

"Some guy was looking for something fun... he took me and thought he would watch you guys find me... I talked him out of it... I am fine don't worry... What did I miss around here?" She asked him, glancing down to there connected hands. A small smile formed on her face and she looked at Loker.

"I think Dr. Lightman can tell you himself." He said, pointing to the door where Cal and Ella were walking inside. A worried, almost regretful small spread across Gillain's faace as she looked at their joined hands and huge smiles. Why did she tell him to do that?

"Thank God you are all right Torres. I was bloody worried." Cal said, walking up to her and giving her a small hug.

"Not important." She said with a smie. "What's the news?" She asked happily with a big smile.

"We are getting married!" Cal said, giving Ella another hug. The smile fell off of Torres' face and she looked at Gillian who was now turnign around and walking into her office. Torres ran after her and shut the door.

"What the heck? How did that happen? I was gone for two days!" She yelled.

"If it's what he wants..." She didn't knwo what else to say. She was done with the lies.

"You love him! And you are going to just stand around and watch him get married?" Torres asked with a frown.

"Yes Ria... I am." She said.

"Well that's about the stupidest thing I have ever heard..." She mumbled, walking out to the hall where a confused Cal was standing. "I'm happy for you two..." She whispered, walking past them angrily.

Cal shrugged to Ella and gave her a kiss. "Emily wants to plan it." He said with a laugh.

"That's great... I want her too." Ella said happily.

**A/N: No name right now... i still dont know... any suggestions? and it HAS to be a song... any song! LEAVE REVIEWS WITH SUGGESTIONS! sorry its so short... the next will be long and it will PWN!**


	12. SORRY

**A/N: i am gettin back with the other so this one is off for a while... SORRY! read Taken tho... i really like it... you might as well! Some Callian and ther WILL be more**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: LEAVE REVIEWS!**

Cal smiled and gave her a quick kiss. "Well good... because I don't think I would be able to talk her out of it." He chuckled and they walked out to his car. "Where would you like to go for lunch?"

.:.

Gillian watched as they left and sighed. "Do something... get him back." She told herself firmly.

.:.

Emily looked around the house and grabbed the album from Zoe and Cal's wedding. She looked at all the pictures of them at the ceremony and the reception. She ddin't want to remind him of their wedding. "Hmm... I like pink." She smiled and continued looking at the pictures.

.:.

"so... what now?"

"We plan the wedding?"

"Cal we haven't talk about it yet."

"What is there to talk about?"

"How it's going to happen." She said, staring at him as if he had forgotten. "What if it goes wrong?"

"The only thing that could go wrong is that she won't object to it... but she will." He winked and ate his lasagna.

"What if she doesn't?"

"Are you suggesting that she won't?"

"Well... this plan has so many possible flaws!" She said.

"Calm down." He smiled and sat back. "She will... and if she doesn't... I will ask her anyway."

"Alright... and if you don't... I will just break it off. Does Emily know?"

"Only you do. It's better that she doesn't."

"Well alright... I can't wait... it will be adorable!"

"Alright... alright..." He smiled and sat back.

.:.

Gillian sighed and sat at her chair, rocking back ad forth. Loker slipped in and smiled at her. "What?"

"Nothing... just wanted to see how you were doing." He smiled and sat down.

"I'm fine... why wouldn't I be fine?"

"Cal..."

"Oh... I don't care... I am happy for him." She made a weak smile and nodded.

"That's a lie."

"Shut up Loker and just leave."

"Alright..." He said. He stood up and smiled at her, "Bye." He turned and walked out, shutting the door behind him.

.:.

"Well... time to go back to work." Ella smiled, and stood up.

"Guess so." He put out his arm and she hooked hers with his.

They walked out and got into the car.

.:.

They were soon in the office and happily talking to Heidi. "You two are an adorable couple." She said to them.

"Aww... thank you... you are coming to the wedding right?"

"Oh of course... I am so excited! It will be amazing." She smiled and held his arm, "She's beautiful."

"Oh I know..." They smiled and walked away.

**AN: SORRY i really wanted to get you guys a chapter! CONFUSED? you are supposed to be muahahahaha... leave reviews and i will make another will more of an explaation tomorrow! dont have a chapter name... ideas?**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: leave reviews please**

"Why would we be bridesmaid for you damn wedding?" Someone from Gillian's group of friends asked. "And how did you know it was all of us."

Cal stared at her and took a deep breath, "I went into Gillians office and found her wedding book and YOU were the bridesmaids."

"And you want us for YOUR wedding?"

"NO... you still don't get it... I am pretending to be marrying Ella... and when Gillian objects to the wedding - which she will - I will go and ask her to marry me and the wedding will be ready." He smiled ad sat back in his chair, proud of his and Ella's brilliant plan.

"Oh my gosh Cal Lightman." One of the girls said, looking at him with a big smile.

"Yes?" He asked, a big smile on his face.

"OH! She will LOVE it!" She screamed, jumping into a hug.

"I thought you would think that." He smiled and hugged her back.

"Oh now I am really excited. What color are the dresses?"

"Palish pink apparently... I need you to get her a wedding dress..."

"How are we supposed to do that?"

"I dunno... you can figure it out." He winked and stood up, "I gotta go."

"Alright..." She smiled and patted his back, "This is just adorable."

.:.

"C'mon Gillian! Let's get out of this place and go have some fun. Cal gave you the day." She smiled and pulled on Gillian's hand.

"Guys... I really don't - What do you have planned?" Gillian saked, sitting up in her chair.

"Lunch... maybe a movie? And just something really fun!"

"I don't know Amber..." Gillian mumbled.

"OH! And we could go and try on wedding dresses!" Her other friend, Kayla, yelled from the back of the room.

"Why wedding dresses?"

"Because they are the best kind?" Kayla said as if she should know that.

"Well ok. Sure... let's go." Gillian got up and they excitedly clapped their hands.

.:.

"I really like this one." Kayla said, walking out of the dressing room in a beautiful wedding dress. It held her body tightly until it got about to her bellybutton. Then it frailed out all over the floor.

Gillian smiled and clapped with everyone else, "It's beautiful." She commented.

"Oh Gilly! You go pick one out! Go try one on!" She said happily.

Gillian looked around at all the nodding heads. "Fine..." She mumbled, standing up.

.:.

She walked out of the dressing room, showing off her dress. It was a strapless white dress with a pinkish red strip across the top. It had grey flowers around the bottom and near the top. "It's simple yet so amazing..." Amber said, taking out her phone and taking a picture. "He's gonna love it." She sang under her breath. She sent the picture to Cal and looked back at Gillian. "I really love it."

"It's really nice..." Gillian smiled and grabbed her growling stomach. "Oh... I must be hungry." She said with a small laugh.

"Lunch time it is!" Amber said, jumping up from her little cushion.

.:.

Cal sat back in his chair and pulled out the buzzing phone. He gasped when he saw Gillian in it. A smile found his face and he texted back:

_This is absolutely beautiful... _

He sent it and looked around his office.

.:.

"But it." Amber whispered to Kayla as they walked out.

"I have to use the restroom." Kayla said, staying back.

**A/N: SOOOO basically you know all the secrets now! do you like the chapter? idk if its a good one... i feel like I didnt explain the idea well enough so just message me OR leave a reivew if ur confused at all!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:HEYY in the last chapter Amber actually said 'Buy it' NOT 'But it' lol sorry for that mistake!**

"Do you have it?" Amber asked Kayla when she walked in.

"Yep." She smiled and lifted the dress.

"Awesome. We will just have it in my car at the wedding so that she can change."

Cal walked into his ofice and found them. "Oi! What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Sorry, we just wanted to see you. How are the wedding plans going?"

"I dunno... Ella and Em and Gillian are taking care of that shit."

Amber smiled and gave him a small hug, "I really love what your doing." She then turned and walked out.

He watched her leave and held a hand out, gesturing for Kayla to leave too. "Oh sorry." She said, walking out.

Ella walked in as they walked out. She smiled and hugged Cal. He smiled and gave her a small kiss on the edge of her lips, "This is exciting... everyday... we're just getting closer and closer... I can't wait to see her expression." He sat down and looked up at her.

"Cal..."

"What?"

"I don't like this idea anymore."

"Why the bloody hell would you say that?" He asked madly.

"Because... in the process... of pretending to be a couple... I have fallen for you Cal." She admitted, walking closer to him.

"No, n-n-n-n-n-n-no." He said quickly. He jumped up and quickly walked towards her. She grabbed the edges of his jacket and pulled her self closer, "No." He pushed her up against the wall and said, "This cannot happen. You can't ruin this for me!'

"Cal! I have fallen in love with you!" She exclaimed happily. "We can just stop with the plan and actualy get married!"

"I haven't fallen in love with you!" He reminded her madly.

"Just kiss me Cal."

"No."

"C'mon."

"No."

"You love me Cal."

"No." He stared at her madly. He pushed away from her and turned around, running a hand through his hair.

"Please Cal." She said, grabbing him.

"NO!" He yelled, pushing her away and causing her to be thrown against the wall.

She watched him, letting a single tear fall down her face. "Cal... I just-"

"STOP!" He yelled madly, "Just... STOP!" He took a deep breath and walked over to the window. He watched as fog seemed to envelope the city.

"I LOVE YOU!" She yelled at him. She jumped up and joined him at the window, "Just... kiss me Cal..." She whispered, lightly stroking his chest.

He stared at her and shook his head, "Stop..." He ordered softly.

"You don't really want me to stop Cal." She said.

"Stop..." He said again.

"Oh come on Cal." She said moving in front of him and wrapping her arms around his waist. She yanked him closer and stared at her, refusing to kiss her.

"Stop this." He said, pushing away.

"Why?"

"Because I love Gillian!" He yelled softly.

"Why are you putting me through this?"

"What?"

"You're making me PRETEND to be you fiance, but I really love you Cal and I can't stand doing this."

"Well... if you really loved me you would just help me with this!" He said, putting in her a position that she didn't really want to be in. Does she love him that much? Enough to help him? She could ditch right now. She could stop it all... but if this was what he really wanted...

She jumped forward, forcing their lips together. She had three joyous seconds before he pushed her away. "Why would you do that?" She ignored the question and fell at him, making their lips meet again. He tried to pull away, but she ran her hands into his hair and held him to her, but eventually she could feel him ease up and actually kiss her back. She let go of his head and he tore away. "Just get out." He said pointing to the door.

"But you kissed me back!" She yelled.

"So that you would let go!" He yelled back. He watched as she walked to the door.

"I'll do it... the wedding... because I want what's best for you." She whispered, walking out of the room.

He sighed and fell onto the couch and cursed under his breath when Gillian walked in, "Um hey..." She whispered.

"Hi." He said coldly.

"I just need you to watch this video... Umm... we interviewed the boyfriends she had and the fourth one looks a little supiscious..."

"Is this the case with the girl that was hung? With the fake suicide note?"

"Um yeah..." She whispered.

"Just... leave the videos there..." He pointed to the desk, "I'll get to 'em later." He mumbled.

She stared at him and then walked over to the couch, "What happened?"

"Nothin..." He lied.

"Hmm... you look mad... and Ella looks sad... I don't think it's nothing..." She said.

"It's nothing Gillian." She could tell he was serious when he said 'Gillian' rather than 'Foster'.

"Alright..." She whispered. She slowly sat down next to him on the couch and laid a hand on his leg, "You shouldn't fight so close to the wedding." She found it hard to give him advice on the wedding. It should be HER that he was marrying... She truely loved knowing that they were fighting - No. She doesn't. Cal is happy with her. she bit her lip and looked at him.

"Just a small one."

"Hm."

"Where is the wedding going to be?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Oh it's going to be wonderful Cal! It is going to be outside on the beach! There is going to be a beautiful arch that you will get married under and we are having your neice be the flower girl and your nephew as the ring-bearer! Chelsea and Kyle."

He smiled, "I haven't them in forever."

"It's going to be amaing Cal... absolutely lovely..." She smiled and stood up. "I have to go. Don't forget to look over the tapes. I hope you and Ella... are okay." He could hear the poison in her voice when she said Ella's name.

.:.

He stared at Emily nervously, "I need to tell you something darling."

"Go ahead." She said.

"I'm not marrying Ella."

"Good..." She smiled, "Wait what?"

"I am not marrying her. We met and decided to make a plan. We are pretending to get married but I am going to surprise Gillian and ask her to marry me." A smile found Emily's face and she hugged him.

"But what about her dress? And what if the wedding isn't perfect for her?"

"They already got her a dress and it will be perfect... she's planning her own wedding..." He smiled and kissed Emily's head.

"That just made everything better."

"Why id it good that I'm no marrying Ella?" He asked her, sitting down.

"Because I do't really like her... I don't want her to be my mom." She shrugged and sat down next to him. She grabbed his arm and pulled it around her shoulders.

"Well... I guess... Gillian's going to be you mom."

"Omigosh! That is so true... that's exciting." She smiled and snuggled into his side, "Life is kind of perfect right now."


	16. I Love You

**A/N: Last chapter! GOTTA let me know what you think! I really LOVE Cal's speech... I really do**

They all stood on the beach, a light breeze catching their dresses and coats. Cal constantly straightened his tie and looked around the congregation, searching frantically for Gillian.

Ella walked up the aisle with her father and smiled at him. He smiled back, but his mind was stuck on Gillian.

.:.

Torres paced in Gillian's office, "You need to get out there! Go stop the wedding!"

Gillian looked at her and sighed, "But... if this is what he wants."

"Who cares what he wants! Go to that wedding and admit your love before it's too late!" Torres yelled at her.

Gillian stood up and straightened out her dress.

.:.

Cal shoved a hand in his pocket and felt the ring her had. The ring that used to be his mothers. He put his hands out and held Ella's, smiling at her.

The priest stood there and opened up his book, beginning the vows, "Do you Cal Lightman take Isabella Carter..." They both smiled and Cla could feel the excited expressions on the faces of the congregation.

.:.

"Please go Dr. Foster... I am about to leave... we are late as it is. But you need to tell him... he needs to know." Torres pushed.

"Alright... alright! Let's go."

.:.

"Do you Isabella Carter take Cal Lightman..." She nodded and whispered, "I do." After the preist finished the vows.

The priest smiled and turned to the congregation. "Does anyone object to this wedding?" Cal looked over, hoping to find Gillian. "Well alright then... you may kiss-"

"Wait!" Gillian yelled, running into the middle of the aisle. Almost everyone gasped and turned to her, "You can't do this. I... I can't just sit here and watch you marry her... because I love you Cal Lightman." She whispered. She saw him open his mouth to speak and she shook her head, "Just... listen to me Cal... Ever since you started dating Ella I have barely been able to wake up in the morning... Please... don't marry her Cal... give us another chance... please... I just.. I love you so much." her lower lip trembled and she looked at him hopefully.

He smiled and gave Ella a small hug, "Thank you." He whispered into her ear. He squeezed her hands and gave her a nervous smile. She nodded and let her hand slide from his arm as he walked into the aisle. He held her fragile face in his hands and smiled, lightly wiping away a tear with his thumb. "Well it took you long enough." He smiled and took a deep breath. Leaning forward... he kissed her. Ther lips met in a passionate kiss and she ran her hands into his hair, ignoring the people that were staring at them. She pulled away and straightened his jacket.

"I-I don't understand..." She whispered.

He lowered himself to one knee and dug through his pocket for the ring, "Gillian Foster..." He held it up and smiled, "Will you marry me?"

She found her self crying and nodded, "But... but... what about... Ella... you... but aren't you...? I thought - yes." She smiled and looked down at his beautiful hazel eyes.

He happily jumped up and swooped her into a hug in the process. He swung her around and kissed her again. "I love you Gillian."

"But what about Ella?"

"We planned it like this. We were never going to get married... it was all part of the plan. Gillian... I wanted to know that you really loved me... and obviously you do because I know that in any other case you would never stop a wedding." He chuckled and left his hands on her waist.

"You went through all this trouble...?"

"Trouble? It just put me and you together... right? I don't think that's trouble love. Um... we got you a dress... and bridesmaids... and... and you dad is here... and your mom and all of your family... Gillian I have planned this for a while... I just... I knew you were the one... We were meant for eachother." He smiled and pointed to Amber and Kayla who were holding the dress.

She looked at him, feeling anoth tear roll down her face, "That... was so not you Cal... but I loved it." She kissed him again and glanced over to where he was pointing. "Oh my gosh..." She whispered, walking over to them, "You knew too?"

"We thought it was a beautiful plan..." They both smiled and hugged her, "Cal came up is and filled us in and we got everyone..." Amber handed her the dress and nodded, "Go put it on... you have a man waiting to marry you." They smiled and pushed her into a changing area.

She bit her lip and slipped into the small room and began to put on the dress.

.:.

Cal deeply looked into her eyes and smiled, holding her hands, "I do." He whispered.

The priest smiled and looked at Gillian, "Do you... Gillian Foster... take Cal Lightman..." The priest continued on and glanced at Cal's impatient face. He chuckled and looked at Gillian.

"I do." She said smiling.

"Does anybody object to _this _wedding?" Everybody laughed and he looked over the congregation.

"I do." Another gasp filled the crowd and they looked at Ella.

Cal gave her a stern look and then glanced at Gillian.

"Cal... I know we weren't actually a couple... and I know that we were doing this for Gillian...but I fell in love with you." Ella admitted sadly, "I mean... it's no surprise... you... I..."

"Don't do this." He said to her."Ella... no." Cal said madly.

"But Cal... I can't just hide my feelings for you!"

Cal sighed and silently whispered the word 'sorry' to Gillian. He let go of her hands and walked down to Ella, "Don't you dare do this." He said firmly.

"But Cal."

"Don't."

"Just kiss me one more time."

"In front of all these people? Hell no."

"Please... just one more that I can keep in my memory for the rest of my life."

"My soon-to-be-wife is right there." He said, pointing to the altar, "I cannot kiss you in front of her."

"Please. I will leave and let you get on with your life if you just give me one last kiss." She begged him.

He gave Gillian and unsure look and she nodded - she didn't know what he was unsure about but she knew it would end this.

He stared into her brown eyes and sighed, "One kiss and not too wet."

"Thank you so much." She said happily. Although she had other plans for this kiss she knew he wouldn't try to push her away - not in front of all these people.

He slowly leaned in and their lips gently found eachother. She opened her mouth, allowing him to explore but he kept it simple. Her tongue pushed against his lips but he refused. He slowly pulled away but she leaned even farther, keeping their lips together. She somehow found away into his mouth and she began to make out with him, running her hands up the fine cotton that was covering his chest. He placed his hands on her shoulders and lightly pushed her away. He frowned at her and then walked back to the altar, "That was NOT what I expected." He whispered to Gillian.

She gave a jealous smile and took his hands again, "I didn't know that you would do that." She whispered.

"I needed her to shutup. Don't worry... you are still my darling." She blushed and gave the preist a nod.

Ella stood in the middle of the aisle and smiled at him. She turned away and ignored the stares from everyone around her.

The priest nodded, "Alright... you may kiss the bride." He whispered.

Cal swooped Gillian up and gave her a long passionate kiss.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." The priest said.

The both turned to the congregation and smiled as they all clapped.

Cal put his arm around her waist and pulled her in for another kiss, "C'mon 'ere love."

She pulled away and rested her head on his and smiled, "Do you know how long I have dreamed about this?"

He chuckled and kissed her again, "I've dreamed about it since the day I met you. We even dated... we should have gotten married then... it would have saved us alot of time and hurt."

She rested her hand on his chest and took a deep breath, "I can't believe we actually did this... and I can't believe... this is just so... I love you Cal" She was amazed by the turn of events. She never thought he would show his feelings. She never thought that he would actually ask her to marry him. She knew she loved him and she knew this would be perfect.

.:.

Cal stared at the crowd of people who were intently watching him. He cleared his throat and straighened out the microphone. "Gillian..." He started. "I fell in love with you seven years ago. And I was married at the time, but I knew we were supposed to be together. When Zoe divorced me... we were getting closer... and then you left Alec and I knew it was fate... but then Alec did or said something... and you went back to him and I met Ella... who helped me make up this brilliant plan... and everything seemed to fall apart. But then Alec was a bloody idiot and cheated on you... again. I don't know what the hell that man was thinking because you are the most beautiful woman I have met... you are just so perfect... He must have been blind to not want that amazing and perfect face... he must have been deaf to not want that soft and gentle voice. He must have been stupid to break your heart. It killed me... it really did... I wanted to beat the shit out of that man. I remember seeing you cry for him and that's when I knew you couldn't go back, but you insisted that you wanted to try it again with him... what I'm trying to say is that that man made the biggest mistake in his life. He took you and then..." There was a painful look on his face and he gripped his fists tighter, "He jsut... broke you... you are amazing and beautiful and perfect and wonderful and gorgeous and... you get the point," He chuckled and ran a hand through his hair, "Well... darling... He will never hurt you again because you are mine and I will never let you go." He watched as she began to cry and he chuckled, "I love you Gillian Foster."

A loud thunder of applause rolled through the big room they were in and she wiped the tears from her face, "Um... I can't sing... at all... but Emily and I found this song..." Cal whispered, nervously fidgeting with the stand, "Um... so just listen... closely." Cal whispered, walking down off the stage.

Everyone clapped again as the song started. Gillian began crying again once it finally got to the chorus,

_**God gave me you for the ups and downs**_  
_**God gave me you for the days of doubt**_  
_**For when I think Ive lost my way**_  
_**There are no words here left to say, its true**_  
_**God gave me you**_

"You really know how to make a woman cry." She whispered to him once he made it to the seat beside her.

"Gillian."

"What?"

"God gave me you." He smiled and gave her a kiss.

"You have changed so much... yet you haven't changed at all."

"What?"

"You hav become this sweet adorable man... but you are still the man I fell in love with, but without the tough shell."

"Well that can't be a good thing. You have softened me." He smiled and held her hand.

"I think it's a wonderful thing." She willingly took his hand and watched as everyone began to clap.

They stood up and walked to the middle of the room. She placed her arms around his neck and his hands rested at her hips. They slowly swayed back and forth to the slow song.

Ella stood at the back of the room, a expression of rage stuck to her face. She watched them kiss and had to turn away. "Please Cal." She said once he finally left Gillian's side.

"Why the hell are you still here?" He hissed, "You almost ruined everything! Why the hell would you come to the reception?"

"Cal you know why."

"Well I don't bloody care because I am a married man and I want you to leave!" He took her hand and dragged her outside, "Go home Ella... I thought you wanted to help me."

"I don't want to let you go!"

"You never _had_ me!" He said harshly.

She let a single tear roll and he sighed, "Please... just..."

"I am married now Ella. There is no 'just this' or 'just that'... I can't help you and you need to just leave." He pushed her awat but she grabbed his arm and let herself fall on him.

"You want me Cal Lightman. I can see it in your eyes."

He tried to push her away but was taken by surprise when she pushed him against the wall, knocking the air out of him, "Don't you think... I would have married you... if I had wanted you...?" He said, trying to catch his breath.

"Why did you Cal?"

"Because i don't love you."

"Yes you do."

"I love Gillian." He said, placing his hands on her shoulders and forcing her body far away from his.

"Don't fight it..." she said, lightly stroking his chest with her index finger.

He nervously glanced around the cold and wet alley and shook his head, "I don't take orders from sluts." He said, walked to the door.

"Excuse me?" She asked, grabbing the back of his jacket and yanking him back.

"You took the chance to be with me the night that we met! I think we both know that you only did that for sex."

"Which I never got, shall I remind you?" She said.

He shook his head and grabbed her arm, "Don't touch me again."

"What will you do?"

"Let's not find out." He smiled and she couldn't resist herself. She grabbed his head and quickly kissed him.

He grabbed her shoulders and threw her body away from his again. "Why the bloody hell would you do that?"

"I couldn't resist myself."

"Get out of my life." He spat at her madly.

"You are so mean."

"Just stop!" He ran inside quickly ignoring her hand tightly gripping his arm. He fell into the seat beside Gillian and threw and arm around her shoulder and gave her a kiss on the lips, "I love you."

She smiled at the girls around her and turned to him, "Well I love you too." She willingly kissed him back and rested her hand on his leg and went back to talking to her friends.

Cal glanced at Ella who was slowly walking outside, pulling her coat on.

_**THE END**_


End file.
